


A simple offer

by Marchioness_wiles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aggression, Bottom Steve Harrington, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchioness_wiles/pseuds/Marchioness_wiles
Summary: A simple offer to listen to Billy’s troubles turns on him like offering a starving dog a mini slim Jim (Hint hint doggy style lol). Btw don’t be mistaken they aren’t really buddy buddy in this story.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A simple offer

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t expect one of those story’s that align with the show that amazing way that some do. Take expectations, timeline, facts, what I add to it all, and not half decent writing. put it all in a blender and pour half into a cup put sex on top. What’s in your cup is what you get from me.  
> I wrote this thinking it’d be a series but then it became so long so fast and Im not good at writing so it’s just one chapter. I am weak writer so yea prolly not worthy for there to be more of it lol.

When Steve fell from his social throne he didn’t care anymore. Well mostly didn’t care. But it was on him he made his choices and he knew things were going to change. Of course he’d hoped for the better. And though he was alone more than ever in the way that a group of people weren’t constantly around making him feel his time was more than worthwhile. He had by some grace of fate made real friends, ones that came without conditions, friends that he could be honest with. Billy however had nothing besides himself and recently max who besides just being a kid thought silence was kindness for her brother.

In the past Steve had let himself shine in the light to have people see him and love him, he convinced everyone his short comings in life were something great to take advantage of. Billy was in the light now to cast a shadow on everything happening behind him; Every secret hidden almost perfectly behind wide shoulders. Even today most were still looking at Billy from the angle he wanted them to, all they saw was his body, dominance and devilish smile. But for Steve one of some who’d fallen into the darker sides of life everything Billy hid was on display from the first day. All his truths details concealed in Billy’s shadowing darkness were obvious enough for Steve to see from his now darkened spot in life.

Billy’s secret wasn’t that he was falling from fame like Steve who had broke because his surrounding fears were far more intimidation from the blinding light of ignorance. Billy’s secret was him trying to keep everyone away but close enough to shield from seeing behind him from seeing the man who was his demon. Recently things were building up for him he was letting his frustration leak out to everyone shoving around anyone to close; Not caring what he needed to say to get someone to fuck off. In fact he had shifted so much he didn’t even look at Steve his favorite target much. Not that their paths crossed more than when Billy was taking max around or Steve was taking the party to the arcade. But Steve had noticed the difference in him when he hadn’t even noticed his own eyes tracking the other boy more than normal.

A revelation on Billy had come to Steve through Max; Max who through talking to Dustin came to the conclusion from scraps of information on Steve and her knowledge on Billy that the two males were the same. He really should limit what Dustin knows and says about his family stuff. And beyond that there’s no way Billy became the amazing person that he is just because the loneliness of no family was too much for him. Max hadn’t said anything outright when she decided to talk to Steve. In fact she just started asking Steve questions; questions like if his father does things that make him sad or really mad and if there was a way to make it stop. Through Steve’s own questioning he found it was Billy and not herself she was asking for. Doesn’t take a genius to connect the dots when max had given him the picture, though it was also clear there was a lot she didn’t know. Steve just had no idea what exactly he should do now that he knows for sure that Billy had more to him than he showed. But it set a feeling of determination in him, maybe one that was a bit too impulsive.

Though putting thought into what he was doing would have been better instead of riding the impulse train into looking dumb station he knew those thoughts might also be the breaks that hold him from doing anything. So he set his goal in sight with his only plan being to see what happens. It was one day that Steve saw Billy for the first time after Max’s interrogation and for once he chased him. His brain on auto pilot instead of telling him it was better just to get through the day told him now was his chance to talk to Billy; To give him someone besides a child to be able to trust. He regretted it deep in his chest once is hands were on Billy’s car door, the window rolled down. He was staring eye to sunglasses with Billy his expression unreadable teetering on the side of what might be anger or amusement. Steve almost forgot to talk lost trying to read the parts of Billy’s face he could see.

“L..look man we aren’t friends but well but that doesn’t mean if you got something you want to talk about well I’m here for you so yea. Sorry.” Steve couldn’t help the apology looking at Billy he felt he was doing something bad.

Billy just grunted out what could be a laugh. So Steve just removed his grip from his door and with him no longer holding Billy back he continued backing out of the arcade parking lot speeding off without saying anything but making the message clear. He wasn’t going to talk to Steve and the suggestion of it was almost less than a joke to him.

“Great Harrington I’ll make sure I tell the loser guy I beat the shit out of about my feelings” Steve mumbled in a deeper voice imitating Billy; “So fucking stupid” Why didn’t his brain want to help him live a happier life. He should have minded his own business from the start.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Into the next day his mind was wishing he’d just imagined it all, wishing it’d just been a strange dream. His anxiety was planning ahead for him telling him Billy was going to want to even the playing field for them both so he should find some great way to win his favor. Even though he made no hints to knowing anything he started to wonder if Max had any repercussions from Billy figuring out she’d let the secret slip to Steve. Even as he told Robin about his genius offered to Billy to listen if anything came up, he’d left out anything that might hint to Billy’s situation. It wasn’t his secret to tell and he wasn’t ready for Billy to play the intimidation game with him if he knew Steve had told others. Had he really made sure to not let him know he had a deeper reason to approaching him? Again he had to replay his own words to make sure he was safe.

“Robin I think I really lost it I mean I really said all that.” He heard the crackle over the phone as robin adjusted the phone again trying to hide her sighing.

“I still don’t get why you talked to him to begin with. You like people that just dump on you all the time or something?”

“People like you right now.” Maybe he should change the topic before she got the hint there was more he hadn’t said.

“Yes” she sounded so matter of fact it almost made him laugh “in fact I’d bet you’re tired of hitting out with women that you thought a guy would be a good risk” she laughed at her own jab at Steve’s ego.

He was sure he hadn’t told her about that yet though or was his bisexuality as obvious for her as most things about him. “Yea the guy that hates me is definitely the person I’d go for. My brains is already trying to sabotage me every day so yea, maybe it’d pick him, thanks for the revelation. But I wasn’t hitting on him”

“Oh you’re really snappy today, you feeling that down when your bully just left you alone”

“Snappy?”

“Don’t act like you care about that. Don’t get upset thinking telling me things doesn’t come with my thoughts on the situation. Besides if you’re done talking about it already then say so.”

An evil grin spread on his face “how’s it going with your new girl” he could get under her skin now to.

Steve sat around after hanging up with Robin still stuck in the anxiety loop of going over that moment so long the memory was starting to morph. It wasn’t just Steve fumbling over words at Billy but Steve offering him a hug and a hand job because he knows his daddy is mean to him. Even now being sure he had been vague enough he felt Billy would figure him out that he knew something wasn’t right. He’s really being the dingus robin made sure he knew he was. He asked a guy who made sure he didn’t care about anyone outside family if he wanted to talk about the secrets he’d probably kill to keep. Even Robin had nothing useful to say about the situation.

The loop of self-hatred continued on into the next day late in the night leading him to now. He’d chugged two beers enough to loosen him up without getting him drunk. Now all he needed was the perfect distraction to let his buzzed brain get lost in. He settled for watching a movie Robin had told him he needed to because according to her ‘maybe you’ll learn something’ from it. Though right now he was watching it for a distraction not another lesson on how he was living his life wrong.

Eventually he was feeling more ok with himself getting lost in the on screen conversations. That was until he forgot the plot completely after the main leads started to kiss and the screen transitioned into a sex scene. Then he was thinking about how long it’d been since he’s been with anyone. Being shot down by every girl and now guy according to Robin, weather he was being serious with them or not was starting to burn in a real way.

A different kind sadness beyond feeling dumb started creeping under his skin prodding his brain. He was starting to feel cold, the alcohol not protecting him in the least from the chill of feeling pathetic that now filled his thought. The TV was turning into background static his eyes glazing over as his anxieties took over. How had he come to this point in his life? Did he really matter? What was left for him now? Did he deserve people around him, helping him? Could he help anyone or was he still to pathetic? He was almost immersed in his thoughts when there was a knock at the door louder than his self-hatred. He got up in an instant getting away from the cold that creeped up on him and turned the TV off he’d seen enough for tonight. He headed for the front door mind still busy trying to manage itself that he didn’t think about why someone would knock at his door so late.

And there he was on Steve’s porch the last person he’d ever expect to see had found him. Billy had showed up at his house. Surprise surprise even Billy wanted human interaction even with a dingus. Ha fuck you brain. Unless of course this was to get back at him for knowing anything about Billy’s life.

Billy stood propped against the doorway face slightly expectant for as long as it took Steve’s brain to fully catch up and come up with what to do. Nothing was said between them but somehow as if they were having a conversation Steve opened the door for him to step through. Billy actually took his boots off after stepping inside. Still with no words traded they were walking into the house together; He found the living room and the large L shaped couch himself while Steve scrambled to the kitchen. Alcohol didn’t shut him up usually but he was no longer feeling his buzz in his panic and the episode of self-pity earlier didn’t help him either. He went to the fridge getting two beers popping the caps trying to give himself more time to think about how to not fuck up again. What if Billy cried? Ha yea right. Right? He took his shoes off he didn’t want to fight right?

When he walked into the living room he found Billy had made himself at home feet up on the coffee table looking relaxed. He handed one beer to Billy and sat far away enough from him without looking like he wanted to flee. Billy just looked at him almost as if he was trying to determine something about Steve. What, he didn’t know but he felt the back of his neck heat up threating to bloom on his face.

“I know max told you some shit. I’m not some bitch Harrington; I don’t need to talk about feelings or any of that bullshit.” 

“Rrrright I actually....” 

His set his feet to the floor sitting forward before he spoke low spitting the words at Steve like a warning “Not done yet Harrington. I don’t need to talk about that shit because it doesn’t affect me, just a small inconvenience I have to deal with for now. I just couldn’t get out of my head that not only do you know but you thought you could change something for me” he laughed irritation laced beyond his tongue. “I gotta admit though I don’t hate him it’s just so fucking frustrating that I can’t hit him like I can you. Well at least not until I get what I need so I’m not stuck living off someone else, what you’re doing.”

Steve didn’t understand how but he could still speak calm and firm “Alright great to know” he set the undrunk beer on the coffee table freeing his hands while he moved to stand, to do what he didn’t even know. 

“You know it felt so good beating you bloody, I didn’t even hold back but you took it pretty fucking well. I half came here hoping to relieve some stress with you again.” Billy’s beer slammed down and he straightened his back he was getting ready for Steve to do something.

“ALRIGHT I get it fuck off I’m not doing this with you” Steve was standing above Billy looking down on him hoping his extra inch of height would for once scare him more than tempt his fists. 

In a second Billy was standing getting in Steve’s face crowding him with his body. He could feel Billy’s heat radiating off him as he basically cornered him in an open space but this was Steve’s house; No, his parents’ house, shit. Doesn’t matter he’s not Billy’s bitch he’s not backing off even if all his instincts yell to run. His brain was begging him to back off save some of his brain cells and blood from Billy slamming his knuckles into him again.

He was smiling tone biting “Now that’s awfully rude going back on your word.” cigarette breath and cologne mixed with his musk made its way to Steve making his nose twitch with its invasion; Billy shifted his weight and Steve couldn’t fight the instinct to block any blow he though was coming. He just ended up shoving one hand at Billy who barely moved back. Panic pricked Steve’s neck and he shoved the hand still on his chest this time truly doing nothing. Billy’s own hand came up to wrap around his wrist holding it against his own chest gripping hard enough Steve knew he was trapped. Fuck just standing there he was losing his confidence watching those shoulders lean in toward him making him feel he was facing down a brick wall. Was he really taller than him? He started moving back wrist still in Billy’s grip. Billy followed body like a cage around Steve. In a few steps he had backed Steve into the wall next to the couch. “I’m not going to talk about useless shit but you said you’d listen and there’s something I wanna talk about with you” he was still smiling by the end of it all.

Staring into Billy’s eyes his face close enough that his breath ghosted over Steve’s skin he tried to look angry not scared. “Now what asshole. Don’t you feel like the big man enough by now” it came out only a level above a whisper. How could blue eyes feel so menacing.  
“Are you really as easy to read as I think” then his hips pressed into Steve’s; An even bigger half hard surprise pressing into him. Not what he expected. Billy’s smile was gone replaced with focus.  
“Uh” and Billy was kissing him. His free hand traveled up to Billy’s chest meeting his other on hard muscles cover by thin fabric; The feel of Billy’s mouth opening had him hold off from pushing. Billy’s hand released his moving to go around his back wrapping around him pulling him into himself grinding their hips. Steve hasn’t even successfully hit on someone in a year but now heat was rushing to his dick as the hottest guy wanted to stick his tongue down his throat. Billy’s mouth askes again his tongue swiping at Steve’s lower lip rouse him to open his own. Steve doesn’t want to fight it anymore but he isn’t sure what’s really happening right now so he turns his head. Billy just licks up his neck burning into his skin then leaving it cold in his absence.

His breath was hot on Steve’s neck raising goosebumps as it rolled over his skin “I know you got more to you. You up for it?”

“Up for it?” He’s really asking me that? How many people know Steve’s secret?

He pulled away from Steve’s neck to look into his face, dark dilated blue eyes and parted wet lips punch Steve with absolute need “Come on princess I know you’re not really dumb” hips ground into Steve’s “I can feel yours and I know you feel mine. If saying yes is too much for now you can show me you want it or if not I’ll let you push me off for once your choice princess.” 

For now? Does he really know? Damn it He was wasting time asking himself questions that he didn’t care if were answered. Billy shifted his weight Steve thought he was pulling away. The loss of heat was too much, so Steve’s hands shot to Billy’s shoulders bringing a laugh from him. That laugh helped Steve realize something for once “you’re such a dick. Its yes but geez you don’t have to make me feel like shit before you ask. What are you 13.” 

His laugh was low and his smile was back “let’s get to it princess” Billy moved hands going lower down around the back of Steve’s thighs pulling them apart so Billy’s own lower body could start pushing between his legs the rest of his body pushed forward helping to pin Steve against the wall. His feet leave the ground his ass resting on Billy’s hips after his legs wrap around him; Billy’s Mouth goes for his throat hands finally now going for Steve’s ass. His moment of clarity on the situation gone his brain really can’t keep up with what’s happening to him again. 

Billy’s teeth on the base of his neck bring him alive Steve’s hands move around trying grasp at his back and give him some stability. Even divided by two layers of clothing he feels the muscle working and flexing under his fingers; Hands start palm at Steve’s ass pulling his hips into Billy’s own giving them a taste of the friction they both need.

Steve wanted a little control back he wanted to lead a little to see him undressed for him. One shaking hand came down going for the buttons of Billy’s shirt. He must notice because he backs off enough to let Steve put his feet down to the ground again working fast at shrugging his jacket off and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt tossing both to the back of the couch next to them. Sun kissed muscles barred for Steve.

“I knew you were always look at me, little masochistic if you.” 

“You were always staring first” 

“Take it off” he said gesturing Steve’s shirt with his eyes. His attempt for control backfired. Maybe he should just let Billy play his dominate roll. For now. Shirt over his head and he was being pushed onto his back on the couch rough hands going for his belt as soon as his head hit the cushion. Fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of his stomach then hooked over his waist band pulling down everything. “shit” he was feeling impossibly exposed at Billy’s whim and naked. Sure it wasn’t the first time but the outcome of this was definitely going to be different from a prlonged shower. Knees instinctually start drawing up to hide himself.

“We still good pretty boy”

“I” Steve needed to sit up reconfirm something before he spoke again. Yup Billy was tented. “I’m good” hopefully, that wasn’t a small bulge.

“Great” his hands were back on Steve moving him as if he weighed nothing lifting and flipping him ass up face down. Billy moved on the couch behind him sliding his thigh between his knocking between them spreading his knees wider apart; His hands grabbing both sides of Steve’s ass pulling him apart. His laugh almost stopping Steve’s heart until he spoke again “should of known fucking hairless” then his left hand was gone from his skin.

“Oh god what is that” something slick rubbed over his hole

“My finger”

“What’s on it”

“My spit”

“Really” it came out whiny

“Why hoping for something more already” you could hear his smile. Then he was shifting, hand reclaiming its spot to holding his ass open. A searing wet heat was on him licking over his entrance making his hips jerk, Steve let out what could only be a whimper. “If you really want it though you gotta beg for it, nothing comes free.”

Everything was coming at him so fast. His legs were shaking thank god Billy didn’t seem aware. He couldn’t find any words he could possibly say aloud, was sure he wouldn’t be able to handle it anyway but he still wanted it; Maybe showing would be ok. Shoving his reddening face in the cushion he moved his hips back in Billy’s grip.

“Ha enticing but not what I asked for.” Steve felt the warmth of his words on his skin before Billy moved his face away. His left hand let go of Steve again then his finger was back with more spit eagerly slipping in “so tight, could of had you loosening on my tongue” he sunk in to the knuckle reveling in the sound Steve made “but no your too good to beg. For now anyway”

It was just one finger but spit was not forgiving when Billy was recklessly shoving into him. Though he’d take anything Billy would give him since just his hands on him were making him feel a warmth he’d forgotten. Then there was a second finger starting to poke in, hesitant like a question so Steve pushed back on it to answer. He heard and felt spit hit his rim and before he could form an opinion a slightly burning stretch from Billy’s second finger entering was stealing his breath. As soon as he could breathe again he was fighting to control the sounds rumbling in his throat that might discourage Billy. The burn was quickly fading refueling Steve’s desires for something much bigger.

He was dripping despite how bad Billy was at opening him his mind started to focus on that fact that it was his fingers. His fingers that Steve watches play basketball, that have enough strength behind them to lift him, that he knows Billy will remember were once inside Steve; Those rough callused fingers slowly sloppily moving and working at Steve periodically scissoring him open. Feeling the third slip in he was once more thinking how soon it’d be Billy’s cock going further than fingers and pounding into him.

White flashed in his eyes and his legs wobble as a shock of pleasure traveled his body “Aaah fuck.”

Billy watched Steve’s hole throb around his fingers his own dick twitched in his pants “You’ll beg for this.” He’d only brushed Steve’s prostate by accident but was mapping it down in his memory. Billy lost himself watching Steve’s rim spread easier on his fingers. He had to steady Steve’s hips from moving trying to get him to aim at that spot again; He moved around it rubbing close listening to Steve’s cushion muffled panting. Finally passing his fingers over Steve’s prostate again as he pulled his fingers out.

“There’s lotion in the bathroom” condoms were upstairs but he didn’t want Billy gone for too long; Especially now as Billy walked away leaving him missing his heat against him. Besides Billy may have every girl and their mother drooling over him but he’s sure Billy doesn’t put his health on the line for a fuck. Steve used this pause to reach for one of the couch pillows to give him something to hold since it seemed Steve was going to lose his ass v-card on his knees.

“Could of said that sooner princess” Billy walked back over bulge as noticeable as a slap to the face before he was settling back behind him, the cushion dipping with his weight. Steve felt Billy’s heat back on him heard the clink of his belt, and his zipper then the cap pop on the lotion; the tension of only hearing killing him he had to look had to see what was going to be inside him. He’d seen peeks of it in the showers after practice and known he was above average but that had been flaccid right now it was hard from Steve for Steve. He turned looking back to see Billy pants down his thighs hand slowly pumping his cock. Thick and long, it looked heavy the way he moved his hand up and down it spreading the lotion. He could see a vein he’d never seen before on the side of his shaft, it started somewhere under his blonde pubes and traveled up half his dick. Burning blue eyes and a pink tongue between white teeth caught his attention. “Ready? Scared?”

“For that, mentally so ready physically you’re going to kill me”

“Well go slow”

“What no, if I’m getting the legendary Billy Hargrove’s dick I want everything you’ve got.”

He huffed a laugh “That’s new from someone who’s seen it first.” Then he was putting lotion on two fingers dipping them back into Steve scissoring them enjoying the view.

Billy leaned over him one hand near his head the other on his own shaft; His cockhead pressed against Steve’s entrance leaving him breathless with anticipation. He pushed in slowly Steve letting out breathy moans into the air around them as waves of warmth vibrated through his body. Maybe because Billy was moving slow for him but taking in the tip of his dick no problem. The slide of his shaft on his rim had Steve almost moving back to take more of it faster. It was halfway in when the stretch was starting to burn. Steve’s hand shot back to push on Billy’s hip “wait wait wait ah Billy your ah to fucking big.” Soft lips pressed to the back of his neck then teeth pricked hard in his skin just below his hair pulling a moan from Steve jolting electricity through him. Billy took advantage thrusting hard bottoming out. “aaah fuck Billy” the burn was replaced with a vibrating heat.

“you wanted this, I’m not holding back now” but he did he let Steve adjust to his girth even as he clenched around him trying to feel his shape to feel how deep he was and to tease him. Billy was keeping his mouth busy on Steve’s nape nipping just around where he’d bitten him sending a heat laced shivering through his body; It had him dripping more precum onto the couch and involuntarily twitching around the base of Billy’s cock, he was going crazy and Billy wasn’t even moving yet.

“Billy move”

His mouth left his neck “Getting comfortable with my name aren’t you.” He sat up hands now pawing over Steve’s hips. Billy started moving back slowly until all Steve could clench around was his tip. Before he could talk again Billy’s hips moved forward slapping against Steve’s ass drawing back to rushing forward again. Billy was relentless Steve couldn’t even process the moaning he was hearing was his own, he wasn’t sure he was even breathing as the friction inside him was all he could think about.

Billy was mesmerized, Steve’s ass was bouncing with every thrust Billy started unconsciously pounding harder into his heat until he was moving Steve’s whole body forward with the force. He tightened his grip around Steve’s hips painfully and started pulling him back on his cock as he thrust forward; he was getting lost watching his shaft disappear inside Steve’s ass.

Billy’s dick was moving in Steve so fast he felt it everywhere at once filling his insides with a pulsing heat. He couldn’t hold his voice in he had no control of anything as Billy was rocking his whole body moving him like he was weightless giving him a pleasure he’d never had. When he felt his grip tighten he nearly cried out Billy’s name. He shoved his face into the pillow trying to muffle his moans, again trying for any control over his reactions. The thrusting slowed sending remorse through Steve until a fist gripped his hair painfully pulling his head to the side. He leaned over Steve again one hand still holding him under his control by his hip the other behind Steve’s head on the cushion. Billy’s voice came out breathless and low right into his ear “I want to hear you.” He ground his hips deep in Steve gaining a whimper before picking up the pounding pace again.

Steve turned his head hand going for Billy’s wrist teeth going for his forearm earning a loud grunt as he bit him knowing it’d bruise. In an instant his body was thrumming, his prostate was being hit, jaw dropping open moaning and trying to draw breathe in. he couldn’t stop the need to tighten around Billy every time his hips pulled back, he was close so fucking close. Then he heard Billy laugh his dick no longer nailing his prostate. He was twitching around Billy and trying to push back on his cock but fingers dug harder into his hip and he was being held in place by only one of Billy’s hands.

“Come on” Steve was almost there. Billy didn’t faultier in his pace didn’t stop his rhythmed grunting at the feel of Steve’s insides around him tightening. He was ignoring his words. “Just, fuck come on.” He was purposely slipping past the bundle of nerves barely gracing it, purposefully trying to fuck with him; he was going crazy almost yelling in frustration when Billy started pulling out only few inches staying deep inside with short trusts. “Billy please.”

The hand let go of its death grip on Steve’s hip moving quick across his chest hand hooking on his shoulder pulling him up. Steve released the pillow as Billy moved them in a bent over almost upright position on the couch; Arm holding Steve’s back to his chest his mouth licking a trail up his nape exciting a tremble from his neck to his toes. Billy’s other hand pressed against his lower abdomen finger tips meeting Steve’s pubes. Feeling awkward Steve’s own hands move to grip over Billy’s earning a grunted laugh.

It happened at the same time, teeth sink into the side of Steve’s neck and Billy’s cock slams into him hard enough to knock into Billy’s palm from inside him. Billy was breathing heavy on Steve’s shoulder trying to angling his dick to hit just right finding a hard rhythm, loving his cock bulging under Steve’s stomach with every thrust. Steve was focusing on Billy’s breath on his skin trying to stay grounded but the heat pooling was too much; all his focus zapped away when Billy found his prostate again. He’d barely found a rhythm before one more gut punching thrust had Steve’s full body spamming before he squeezed down on Billy as he came. He fell forward ass still throbbing around Billy who’d letting him go to reclaim his hips pumping into him a few more times before Steve felt the heat of his cum inside. Both of them were panting and tired reveling in their release.

Neither one of them moved even as Billy’s dick softened inside Steve they both sat there still catching their breath. Then silence over took the room and the heat started leaving their bodies finally inspiring Billy to pull out; Steve listened to him pull up his jeans zip up then work his belt back on before he sat up; He was greeted with the feeling of Billy’s cum starting to trickle out of him and the cool feeling of his own cum on his stomach from laying on where it’d hit the cushion. He wasn’t sure what to do he wanted to go clean up the fluids in and on him but there was no way his legs would be able to make it yet.

Billy casual as ever picked up Steve’s jeans from where he’d thrown them earlier setting them next to him; “You can borrow this for now so you don’t get jizz on your rich boy clothes” Billy’s shirt was dropped on top of Steve’s jeans.

“Thanks” he was hesitant but he wanted to get up and Billy’s shirt would cover all of him, he wasn’t much of a walk around the house naked type. So he slipped it on and got up probably to quickly because he had to catch himself from falling. The jolt sending the rest of Billy’s cum slipping out of him and making its way down his thighs further down then the shirt covered, he could feel his face start to burn. His hips were stiff and his legs were wobbly under him with his next step and he didn’t dare look at Billy he couldn’t handle his devil smile right now. When he made it out of view he bolted as fast as his legs would move for his bathroom.

“Shit” in the mirror he could see how fucked his hair was then his eyes caught on Billy’s teeth still imprinted on his neck. That’s right he must have a mark on his arm from Steve to. His face started to heat again and this time he could see the red of his blush creep down his face to his neck meeting Billy’s marks.

Steve came back in new clothes with Billy’s shirt in hand finding that Billy had drunk both most likely warm beers; The spot where his cum should be was instead a wet spot and obvious scrubbing marks. How domestic and absurd. Billy was on the other side of the couch his feet back on the table though he had his boots on now, his eyes turned to Steve after he heard his footsteps.

“Uh you want another beer”

“No”

“Ok well here’s your shirt man” and there it was on Billy’s extended arm, still on his skin Steve’s own teeth marks.  
He wished he’d waited to give Billy his shirt back as he stood from the couch to put it on covering the body Steve was going to dream about. He hadn’t gotten to see or touch him as much as he now remembered he’d wanted. He let his eyes linger to long getting caught staring, he was almost relieved when all Billy did in response was flash his teeth at him.

“You free to listen to me again sometime” Billy’s tongue peeked out licking his lips only amplifying his underlying meaning.

Steve wasn’t going to pass on getting laid by someone who looked like Billy; Especially when no one else had shown interest in him for over a year. In a tone more calm then he thought it would be “Uh yea that’d be fine maybe let me give you my number so next time isn’t another surprise visit.” He quick ran to the notepad kept by the landline and wrote down his number quick to run back handing it over; And because Billy is like an animal wary and ready to bolt at anything unpleasant he waited till it was in Billy’s pocket before he said the next part. He hadn’t forgotten his goal. “I was serious life can be secluding even when a lot of people are around. I figured you wouldn’t want to be friends but that doesn’t mean I’m not here for you if you need something.”

“You always get emotional after you fuck”

Right he’s still Billy “just call before next time”

“Sure thing sweetheart” another name added to the list.

Billy turned away from him like any other day snatched his jacket from the couch and started toward the door, Steve watched taking a few steps forward so he could watch him walk out without leaving the living room. Billy looked back after he had his hand on the doorknob and no reason to turn around. His eyes caught on Steve’s only two second. Then he was turning back to open the door eyes ahead as it closed behind him. Steve was still standing there when he heard Billy’s car start, he only moved after he heard him drive away out of earshot.

“Wow, how did I not here him when he pulled up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how horrible that was. Idk how other people can create such wonderful story’s with amazing flow.
> 
> Also You maybe wondering why there are so many of these ; well that’s because my writing style is fractured and leaves out a lot of detail. Because of that it always has those annoying little color edit symbol things blotching everywhere and a trick I learned to get rid of them is to use this ; instead of fixing the problem so yea lol I’m a functioning bad writer  
> I don’t follow a lot of the rules for writing stories because they make me sad. But also my stories make me sad cuz there’re bad😂


End file.
